BnB Oneshot
by Krimhild
Summary: Serie de historias cortas y autoconclusivas no relacionadas entre sí, sobre distintos personajes.


Aquí iré subiendo únicamente historias cortas, autoconclusivas y no necesariamente relacionadas entre sí.

Este primer oneshot lo hice para una actividad del grupo de facebook Lady Oscar Perú. Las administradoras nos asignaron un personaje (en mi caso, André) y otra de las participantes debía asignarnos al co protagonista. Mi estimadísima Lady Rotsuko ( u/4282272/Lady-Rotsuko) me asignó a Girodel (lo que me dejó muy contenta porque no quería hacer algo típico de Oscar y André), y por sorteo me tocó hacer una situación de aventura. La versión original es algo más corta según los requerimientos de la actividad, pero como tengo problemas sintetizando, hice una nueva versión algo más extensa y he aquí el resultado.

**Dos pasos en falso.**

- ¿Deseáis algo más, señor conde?

- Una copa de vino, gracias - demandó Girodel con aire estudiadamente indiferente.

Se acomodó en la butaca a la lumbre de la chimenea, y cuando el otrora sirviente regresó, tomó la copa ofrecida mirándole apenas de reojo, intentando demostrar su superioridad en todo sentido con un sutil gesto de desdén. La furia contenida de ese condenado tuerto le causó una innegable satisfacción.

- Me asalta una duda, André - le detuvo cuando se disponía a retirarse - Si te enrolaste en la Guardia Francesa como soldado, ¿por qué haces esto? No es necesario que me recibas en tu día de franco. Los sirvientes en esta casa sobran y cualquier otro podría hacerlo en tu lugar.

- Pues… - dijo André, tomado por sorpresa - No lo había pensado. Supongo que es la costumbre.

- Harías bien en desacostumbrarte. Cuando Oscar y yo nos casemos, ya no hará falta tu presencia, ni como sirviente ni como soldado... - comentó con malicia, haciendo caso omiso al semblante nuevamente rabioso de André - Ella llevará una vida normal y tú ya deberías ir pensando qué harás con tu independencia.

- Oscar nunca dejará la milicia - rebatió André.

- Mademoiselle Oscar, para ti. Te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden - Girodel dijo palabras duras con maneras suaves - En fin, se está tardando demasiado en regresar.

André se disponía a replicar cuando su nombre retumbó en la estancia, vociferado por Oscar. Luego la propia Oscar hizo un teatral ingreso, abriendo las puertas de par en par. Tras ella entró Alain. A Girodel le pareció que tenía mal aspecto y André supo en seguida que sufría los efectos de una resaca de proporciones dantescas.

- ¡Me acaban de informar que se prepara una emboscada para el convoy de pertrechos destinado a varios regimientos de París! - exclamó a voz en cuello, mientras Alain daba un exagerado y silente bostezo a sus espaldas - Ya dispuse que nuestras tropas les den una sorpresa, pero tenemos que adelantarnos para interceptar al convoy y llevarlos por otro camino. ¡muévete, no hay tiempo que perder!

André dejó la bandeja con una amplia sonrisa, Alain se tapó las orejas pues los gritos de Oscar le taladraban los sesos, y Girodel hubo de carraspear para hacer notar su presencia.

- Mademoiselle, os estaba esperando…

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, Girodel - contestó ella mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- … pero si gustáis, puedo acompañaros.

- ¡Muy bien, pero que sea rápido! - exclamó, para, acto seguido, ignorarlo y darle los detalles del asunto a André.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a todo galope a interceptar el convoy, bajo una lluvia que se hacía cada vez más intensa, pero no lo hallaron en el tramo en el que Oscar presupuestaba encontrarlo.

- ¡Me lleva el diablo! - exclamó la angelical novia, saltando del caballo y dando un puntapié a la nada al llegar a una bifurcación del camino - Pasaron adelante, y podrían haber tomado cualquiera de estas dos rutas. La lluvia ya ha borrado los rastros. Tendremos que separarnos, pues les esperan en donde ambas convergen.

Girodel se acercó a su novia, al igual que André. Ella miró con hastío al conde, y con nerviosismo a André. No era la primera vez que Girodel notaba esa tensión entre ambos.

- ¡ALAIN! - gritó al fin.

- ¡Deja de chillarme, maldita bruja! - exclamó el muchacho, que bajo la lluvia tenía el aspecto de un perro callejero.

Ella se le acercó amenazante y el sargento hizo ademán de enfrentarla, pero cuando Oscar puso sus labios cerca de su oído, abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión. Entonces, de improviso ella dio un agudo y estridente silbido que le hizo retorcerse tapándose otra vez las orejas.

- Alain, tú vienes conmigo - le ordenó la comandante suavemente, con una sonrisa de triunfo - Y ustedes dos, vayan por el camino de la derecha. Uno de nosotros habrá de alcanzarlos y les dará aviso de detenerse, mientras nuestro regimiento le da de su propia medicina a los emboscadores.

El conde y el soldado cabalgaron varios minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus agrios pensamientos. Girodel no podía evitar analizar la conducta de su forzada novia. Cuando se atrevió a pedirla en matrimonio confió en que su galantería y su noble porte habrían de conquistarla, y si bien sabía que sus maneras le habían causado cierta impresión, no consiguió más avances que aquella nerviosa turbación al verse tratada como una señorita por primera vez. Víctor sabía que en un recóndito lugar de su corazón Oscar ansiaba el amor, más que como toda mujer, como cualquier ser humano. No había pasado desapercibido para él su encaprichamiento por Fersen. Sin embargo, después de esa primera reacción se había encontrado con un muro de altanería y sarcasmo, como si pretendiera de hacerlo desistir por cansancio. Pero él no se resignaba a renunciar a la mujer que amaba y admiraba desde hacía tantos años.

- El camino da un rodeo - dijo André, deteniendo el galope. Si cruzamos por este bosquecillo, ganaremos tiempo. Hay un sendero marcado por allí.

- No sé si sea buena idea, pronto oscurecerá - observó Girodel, con prudencia.

- ¿Tenéis miedo? - preguntó André burlonamente.

Girodel no iba a tolerar semejante desafío de un miserable tuerto, y tomó la delantera internándose en el bosque.

Oscar era siempre confrontacional con él, pero a André le daba un trato ambiguo, reflexionó Víctor. Algo había cambiado, pero ¿qué podía ser? Hasta el momento en que dejó la Guardia Real, André parecía la sombra de Oscar. Le confiaba todo y se hacía acompañar por él siempre. Tenían esa odiosa complicidad de quienes se han criado juntos, esa cercanía que él tanto envidiaba… en cambio ahora, Oscar le evitaba al igual que a él. No, no igual. Con nerviosismo, casi con temor. Y sin embargo, de todas formas le buscaba. Ahora mismo, podría haber ido al encuentro del convoy acompañada únicamente por ese muchacho malagestado en lugar de perder tiempo para buscar a André a la mansión… pero cuando fue necesario separarse en dos grupos, evitó al condenado tuerto a toda costa. Él hubiera preferido esa antigua camaradería, pues la actitud contradictoria de Oscar le ponía los pelos de punta, surgiendo en él una creciente animadversión hacia André. Algo que jamás había sentido hacia Fersen, pese a saber que en algún momento, Oscar se había interesado en él.

_Algo ha sucedido entre ellos, algo grave..._

Iba tan sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos, que el rayo que partió en dos un árbol a corta distancia le tomó por sorpresa. No fue capaz de dominar su caballo encabritado y cayó rodando por el pasto mojado. André había corrido la misma suerte. Los animales se perdieron rápidamente entre los árboles, mientras ellos, adoloridos, mojados y embarrados, intentaban incorporarse.

- ¡Debemos continuar a pie, es imposible que atrapemos a los caballos! - le hizo ver André, y echó a correr.

Girodel le siguió sobándose un brazo. Quedaba poca luz, pero lo suficiente como para que Víctor viera una mancha negra delante de André. Pensó en advertirle. De veras que sí. Pero aquella fracción de segundo de retraso bastó para que André continuara su carrera y se precipitara dentro de un pozo dando un grito de terror. Girodel se asomó sin lograr distinguirlo. Lo llamó, sintiendo temor de esa parte de sí que ansiaba no obtener respuesta.

- ¡Mi pie! - exclamó André - Creo que me torcí un tobillo.

- Veré qué puedo hacer - respondió Girodel con decepción y alivio simultáneos.

Se devolvió hacia el árbol que ardía a sus espaldas y retiró una rama que le sirvió de antorcha. La intensidad de la lluvia había declinado, y logró alumbrar el interior del pozo. André estaba en grandes apuros, pues el pozo era estrecho y de considerable profundidad. El agua había amortiguado su caída, pero le llegaba al pecho y malamente podía sostenerse de pie. Hacia el norte, oscuras nubes anunciaban un fuerte aguacero, y en un par de horas el nivel del agua subiría al punto de ahogarlo. Sí, ahogarlo, eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, de la vida de Oscar. Se inclinó un poco más. André le miraba ansiosamente desde abajo. Si daba media vuelta y se marchaba… ¿sería un asesinato?

La ansiedad de André se tornó pánico. Las llamas iluminaban a Girodel y las sombras de sus propios rasgos proyectadas sobre el rostro le daban un aspecto siniestro. Diabólico. André quiso pensar que su único y fallado ojo le traicionaba… pero el conde le clavaba una mirada maligna. No esperaba su simpatía, claro está, pero no le tenía por un mal sujeto… ¿acaso se había equivocado tanto?

- Co… ¿conde Girodel? - murmuró con voz temblorosa - Si buscáis una rama lo suficientemente larga, yo…

_Nunca fue Fersen mi rival. En el fondo lo sabía. Ella sólo se fijó en él porque es imposible. Para permitirse y no permitirse amar a la vez… para volar y cortarse las alas, sabiendo que ese hombre solamente la miraba como a una amiga. Una gran amiga, la mejor de todas quizás, pero no más que eso. Así de extraña es el alma humana..._

- Conde, ¿me escucháis? - insistió André, el corazón saltándole desaforadamente dentro del pecho.

_Mi rival está allí abajo, a un par de horas de ahogarse en agua lodosa. Mi rival es el compañero, el amigo, el confidente, el eterno cómplice… el que ella busca y rechaza, porque no ha de admitir que le ama. Sólo basta que me marche, y nadie, nunca, se enterará…_

Girodel se puso de pie.

- ¿¡Conde, vais a dejarme aquí!? ¿Vais a dejarme morir?

_Ella sufrirá, sin duda. Pero cuando su corazón se quiebre de dolor, yo estaré allí, para confortarla. Ella sufrirá, pero con el tiempo, y sin él interponiéndose, valorará mi entrega, y mi amor…_

La lluvia se volvió torrencial súbitamente, apagando la llama. Riachuelos de lodo comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el interior del pozo. Desde allí se elevó la voz de André, débil y resignada. Sabía que su presencia irritaba al conde, pero nunca imaginó ser un obstáculo tan grande...

- Conde Girodel… cuidad de Oscar, intentad comprenderla… Si tratáis de forzarla a ser lo que no es la perderéis. No tratéis de imponeros a su espíritu libre. Sólo así podríais hacerla feliz. Si váis a compartir vuestra vida con ella habéis de saber que Oscar disfruta una conversación amena saboreando un buen vino, pero también el silencio en buena compañía. Que sus enojos son explosivos pero cortos, y que cuando se muestra fría es porque sus sentimientos la agobian por ser demasiado intensos, y no los expresa con facilidad. Tratar de imponerle las normas sociales os conducirán a un punto muerto, debéis intentar junto a ella encontrar un lugar en este mundo para una mujer nada convencional… - André inspiró con el pecho oprimido antes de continuar - Conde, ¿puedo pediros que digáis a Oscar de mi parte que…?

La risa estridente de Girodel interrumpió a André.

- ¿Pero qué diablos estás pensando, André? - dijo con un dejo de histeria en la voz - Sí que tienes una imaginación truculenta. Vamos, hombre, sólo estoy buscando una manera de sacarte de allí. Voy por una rama como dices, y esperemos que Oscar y ese gandul que recogió en quién sabe qué tugurio inmundo tengan mejor suerte. Enseguida vuelvo, ¿eh? Tú tranquilo.

_¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_, se dijo, mientras se alejaba del pozo con las piernas temblorosas. El sol ya se había puesto y las nubes habían disminuido abruptamente la visibilidad. A tientas desgajó una rama del árbol caído, y se devolvió sobre sus pasos intentando calcular la distancia que lo separaba del pozo.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo cuando creyó que le faltaban algunos pasos aún - Ya estoy aquí y… ¡UAAAAAH!

Su pie no encontró más resistencia que el aire, y cayó sobre André, que respondió con un alarido de sorpresa y dolor. Luego de algunas patadas, codazos y toses lograron incorporarse.

- ¡No me ayudéis tanto! - bufó André, cuando ambos se apoyaban para tratar de mantenerse a flote. Aunque la situación era realmente dramática, André se sentía aliviado. - ¿Y ahora qué diablos hacemos?

- Esperar un milagro - replicó Víctor, sombríamente.

Varios minutos transcurrieron en desesperante silencio.

- Ibais a dejarme aquí - dijo André de pronto.

Girodel tardó en responder. Sin embargo, de nada valía negar algo tan evidente.

- Sí - admitió Girodel con vergüenza - Lle… llegué a pensarlo. Sólo por un instante. Un horroroso instante.

- No os he hecho nada, ¿Cómo podéis odiarme tanto? Yo tengo más motivos para odiaros pero jamás habría…

- No te odio.

- ¿Qué os hizo cambiar de idea?

- ¡Demonios, André, no soy ningún monstruo! Y no podía… no podía hacerla sufrir así.

- Parece que sufrirá de todos modos - dijo André, sonriendo con amargura.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Ya saldremos de esta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ah, diablos, mejor guarda silencio…

André no replicó. El frío y el dolor de su pierna no le animaban a iniciar una discusión precisamente. Las gotas de lluvia salpicando y los dientes que castañeaban fueron los únicos sonidos que oyeron durante largo rato. Al cabo de una hora la lluvia cesó, dejándoles el agua casi hasta el cuello. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, sin embargo Girodel alcanzó a visumbrar que André resbalaba y desaparecía bajo el agua. Se zambulló después de soltar algunas maldiciones, logrando jalarlo de un brazo hasta sacarlo a flote.

- Vamos, apóyate en mí - le ofreció - no puedes sostenerte con un solo pie.

André, reticente, se alejó apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- ¡Hey, no voy a hacerte daño! - exclamó Girodel - Si realmente te quisiera muerto me bastaba con abandonarte a tu suerte.

- Ya que reconocisteis haberlo pensado al menos, tendreis que disculpar mi desconfianza.

- Fue sólo una idea, André, una idea estúpida…

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Envidia, quizás?

- ¿Envidia? ¿De mí? - André rió amargamente - No hace falta que os diga que amo a Oscar, pero aunque ella también me amara, cosa bastante improbable, no podría casarme con ella. No tendría nada que ofrecerle… no soy más que…

- El dinero y la posición no lo son todo. Menos aún para alguien como Oscar. Yo tendré todo aquello de lo que tú careces, sin embargo, ella no confía ni me aprecia tanto como a ti. ¡Estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por la tuya! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¿Acaso existe una muestra mayor de preocupación por otro ser humano que esa?

- Jamás podría olvidarlo - respondió André de forma casi solemne.

- Yo podría ser su esposo, pero no creo que ella fuese a ser capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí de esa forma espontánea y decidida, sin la más mínima vacilación. Me parece que ni siquiera comprendes lo que tienes de ella. Estás entrampado pensando en las apariencias y en lo material, que poco y nada valen para ella. Pequé de soberbio al dar por sentado que por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la misma clase tenía el camino avanzado hacia su corazón.

- Y sin embargo, por más que ella, pese a mi origen me haya brindado su amistad, seréis vos quien la despose.

- Sí, por un compromiso que ha tolerado por respeto a su padre. Pero que podría romper en cualquier momento. Y mientras ese instante no llegue, intentaré ganar su amor, y llevarla al altar por su propia voluntad y no por deber. Ha sido un proceso frustrante, sobre todo cuando veo la deferencia que tiene contigo, pero comprenderás que no puedo darme por vencido. Sé que en mi lugar, tampoco lo harías.

- Ya no puedo mantenerme a flote - murmuró André con tristeza, aceptando la ayuda del conde, quien de inmediato le ayudó a alzarle pasando un brazo de André sobre su cuello y sujetándolo de la cintura.

- Lamento haber sido tan descortés contigo hoy, y también en otras ocasiones - reconoció Girodel - no lo mereces. No tengo derecho a alejarte de Oscar, si ella te tiene en tan alta estima, debes merecer su aprecio.

- Yo no merezco a Oscar - confesó André abruptamente, tomando por sorpresa a Girodel.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - preguntó el conde.

- Traicioné la confianza que ella depositó en mí. De una forma ruin…

- ¿Pero qué hiciste que sea tan terrible?

- Jamás hablaré de aquello. Me llena de vergüenza.

- Muy bien, no quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿ella lo sabe?

- Oscar me perdonó. Pero soy demasiado débil para alejarme de ella. Sólo puedo permanecer a su lado como siempre tratando de demostrar que soy digno de la generosidad con que me trata. Sí, ella me ha perdonado, pero yo nunca podré perdonarme.

- ¿Es por eso que intentaste aconsejarme cuando pensaste que ibas a morir?

- En parte… en una situación tan extrema pensé en que deseaba que fuera feliz. Y sé que si vos intentabais transformarla en una mujer corriente, jamás lo lograríais. Ella jamás aceptará a someterse a un hombre que no sea su padre, pero tampoco puede mantener indefinidamente esa farsa de pretender ser ella misma un hombre. Necesitaba que lo comprendiérais.

- Vaya, pues es muy generoso de tu parte continuar aconsejándome pese a que ya no vas a morir.

- ¿Quién dice que no? Si continúa lloviendo…

- Ahorra tus fuerzas, André.

- Sólo soy realista. Estamos dentro de un pozo abandonado que algún negligente dejó sin cegar, en medio de un bosque. Una cosa es la lluvia, otra alternativa es que nadie nos encuentre.

- Lo sé - le interrumpió Girodel - pero no me voy a dar por vencido. No merecías que te dejara aquí, condenándote a una muerte segura. No permitiré que eso suceda ahora.

La noche transcurrió lenta y angustiosamente. Girodel se encontró haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por mantener a André a flote. El amanecer vino acompañado de un frío aún más intenso. Cada cierto rato pedían auxilio, sin demasiadas esperanzas. Ambos ya estaban medio adormecidos, cuando un grito los sacó del letargo de súbito.

- ¡Comandante! ¡Mirad lo que encontré aquí! ¡Un par de estropajos!

- ¿Alain? - murmuró André al reconocer la voz.

Girodel suspiró con alivio al ver la cabeza asomada, mirándolos con sorna. Junto a él apareció el preocupado rostro de Oscar.

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Un poco averiados, pero vivos - respondió André alegremente.

Las figuras desaparecieron, y luego escucharon a Oscar vociferando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Un grupo de soldados echó cuerdas con un lazo que servía de asiento y con algo de esfuerzo lograron izarlos. Se enteraron por el parloteo de Alain que habían interceptado el convoy a tiempo, y el resto del regimiento capturó a los emboscadores. Regresaban a buscarlos cuando se toparon con los caballos fugitivos, que les guiaron hasta el pozo.

André se echó sobre el pasto aferrándose la pierna con gesto de dolor. Una punzada de tristeza y otra de alegría se clavaron en el pecho de Girodel cuando Oscar se arrodilló a su lado, preguntándole cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, y revisándolo como una gata haría con sus crías. Sólo se calmó al comprobar que no era más que susto, hipotermia y un tobillo hinchado.

Oscar se incorporó lentamente, y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, dirigió a su novio una mirada franca, abierta, y una sonrisa de agradecimiento infinito. Sin importarle el impresentable aspecto del conde, despeinado, mojado y cubierto de barro, le abrazó, pegando la mejilla a su mugrienta chaqueta.

Y Girodel se alegró de haber hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>: Lo de siempre, su review es mi sueldo :p


End file.
